Obsession
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: AU Ruka is obsessed over something rather someone... and one day, he finally meets her... what will happen? R&R... please...
1. Meeting my obsession

Author's Notes: Yay! I'm gonna be making a new fic… and it's AU! Yay! It's my first time to make an AU… no, really… it is… anyways… please don't sue me if I'm not updating… it's the school year, you see… it's fast approaching… God, please not my MAPEH teacher… please not her… anyway… let's get on with the fic… it's RukaxMikan by the way…

Thanks to the following…

Diana05 – thanks for the explanation!

MatsuJun – hehe naalala mo yung pinag-uusapan natin? Kasama dito yun…

Disclaimer: I don't own GA… and the characters in it…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka Nogi, a 22 year old guy with Blonde hair and silver-blue eyes, was gazing in front of the television watching his favorite girl in the face of the planet, Sing and dance…

He sighed… _I wish I could meet her… then I'll die happy…_

He sighed again… he really liked her… in fact, he was rather **_obsessed_** with her…

_Well… off to work… but before that… a shower…_ he thought as he walked his way toward the bathroom of his house…

_Ruka Nogi, 22, Male, Blonde hair, Silver-blue eyes, Single… Yeah, Single… Loyal Veterinarian in the Tokyo Pet Hospital… Since childhood, I have loved animals… and I'm sure they love me back… I'm currently obsessed with that auburn-haired girl… yes, I'm obsessed over her…_

_Mikan Sakura…_

After doing all his morning routine… he took his last glance at the mirror and took off… he took his car keys from his pocket and opened the door to his Mazda Miata MX-5… his most priced possession… well… second most priced possession… his most priced possession are the posters of Mikan Sakura which he secretly hid in his closet…

_Mikan Sakura…_ the name always repeated in his head… He shrugged the thought off his mind and proceeded to work…

At the Tokyo Pet Hospital…

Many animals of different kinds are being taken care of by a certain Doctor Nogi… Many patients visited him because of his well-known skill of 'understanding' animals… Yes, He sure is an animal lover…

"Doctor… will he be alright?" A lady in a dark green shirt asked…

"Yes… he just needs a balanced diet…" He said and laughed…

"Oh… I see… Thanks, Doctor Nogi…"

"You're Welcome…" He said then he sighed… and he called onto his secretary… Takako Miyazawa… She was a girl also in her twenties, with long jet-black silky hair and golden _mesmerizing_ eyes…

"Takako-san… Next patient please…" he said…

"Yes, Doctor Nogi…" Takako replied…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka sighed as he finished his dinner in a fast-food chain just across the Hospital… It was raining hard outside and the temperature low… the television in the Fast-food chain was airing Mikan Sakura's concert last month… He looked at the T.V. but he can't show signs that he's obsessed with her… that would ruin his reputation…

He sighed again as he took his sight off the television and onto the foggy street… Where he saw a black kitten across the street shivering cold… He stood up and grabbed his coat… _I can't just leave a poor thing lying there in the street…_ so he decided to make it a home in the hospital in his office… He walked briskly to the kitten, Pick it up and held it, and ran towards the Hospital…

_Nice kitty… Nice kitty…_ he thought as the elevator went up to the sixth floor… after he got out of the car… he took out his keys and opened the door to his office… he grabbed a box and layered it with newspaper and placed the poor kitty inside… then he went to the fridge and took out a carton of milk and poured some on a dish…

_Here kitty…_ he placed the dish inside the box and waited for the kitten to drink… the kitten then stood up and crawled slowly to the dish…

_I think I'll name you 'Natsume'…_

He sighed and smiled…

_I better get home or I'll be late…_ he thought as he went out his office, locked the door and went straight out the hospital…

……

He ran across the foggy street when he realized that he was running towards someone… or rather someone was running towards him… but he was too late… and they bumped onto each other…

"Ouch…" the person squeaked in a girly voice…

_A girl…?_

He quickly stood up and offered help to the girl…

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked when suddenly the hood of her jacket became loose and revealed her face… Ruka's eyes widened with shock…

_That Auburn hair… and those chocolate eyes… that's…_

"Mikan Sakura…?" he said but the girl placed her hand against his mouth and dragged him off to an isolated alley…

"S-Sakura-san…" Ruka managed to speak after his encounter with the girl of his dreams…

_Yes… God truly must love me…_

"Sshhh… Be quiet… or someone will here you…"

Ruka blushed at these words…

"W-what are you talking about…?" he asked as quietly as he could…

The girl sighed…

"I managed to escape from my manager… I wanted a day-off so I escaped…"

"Oh… I see…" He said but in his mind, he thought…

_Really! Is bumping onto me a part of your day-off…? Oh man… she's so gorgeous… if only I could say it to you without hesitation… and that body… oh… it's hot… Ruka! What are you thinking…?_

"Excuse me, excuse me…" Mikan said as she waved a hand in front of a dazed-off Ruka Nogi…

"Uhh… huh?"

"Mister… May I know your name…?" Mikan asked…

"Uhh… it's R-Ruka… Ruka Nogi…"

"Oh! You're that famous veterinarian! Wow! It's a great honor to meet you…" she said as she shook his hand…

_Wow! I'm actually holding her hand…!_

Silenced surrounded the two… when the celebrity decided to speak up…

"Umm… Ruka-san…"

"Just Ruka… Ruka will do…"

She nodded… "And that's Mikan… no more 'Sakura-san', alright?"

He nodded and she giggled…

"But anyway… that's not what I was saying…" she said…

"Oh… right…" he said and waited for the actress to speak up…

"I wanted to ask if I…"

"If you…?"

"If I can… stay over your place for tonight…"

He was speechless…

_Wow! She's gonna stay over? God, you love me…_

"Umm… Sure…" he said as he blushed…

"But first, let's get out of this rain…" he added as he grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her to his car…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow! Nice car!" Mikan exclaimed as she examined the car…

"And nice driving…" she added…

"Thanks…" he replied and turned pink…

Silence filled the air…

_My heart… it's beating so darn fast… oh no…_

He glanced at his hand which was placed on the lever… and found another hand on top of it… and to top it all… her warm fingers were sending chills down his spine as she moved her fingers and twirled it on his hand…

_She was actually flirting with him… God…_

His face became red and hot…

"M-Mikan… what are you doing…?" he said in a low tone… but she didn't seem to notice…

"Umm… Ruka… can we stop by that convenience store…?" she said pointing at the convenience store nearby…

"I wanted to buy some beer… I was thinking of having a mini-party…"

His face became hotter…

"Y-you drink?"

"Of course I do! I'm 22, I'm old enough to drink…" she said ever-so-sweetly or rather seductively…

"Sure…" was his reply…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Wow! Chapter 1 finished! I'm not sure of when I'll be updating… but I can assure you that I already got chapter 2 planned… it's a bit mushy… so… if you hate it… Don't sue me…

And another note: This is an AU… meaning that Alices don't exist here… and their lifestyle is a bit different from what you think of the original anime series… but it's fanfiction right? So… I'm not right… but please understand my situation… Thanks!

Please review everyone!

Natsume: Why am I not in this fic…?

Me: you're in this fic… you're that black kitten… remember?

Natsume: (having flashbacks)

Me: Aren't you sad that it's a RukaxMikan fic and not a NatsumexMikan…?

Natsume: Whatever… I don't care…

Me: (giggles) Please REVIEW!


	2. Kiss the king?

Author's Notes: Minna-san! Konnichiwa! I'm so glad that many have been reviewing my stories… I really appreciate all of your reviews… I'm expecting more actually… (Joke!) Anyways… I hope you keep on reviewing! And oh… I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating recently… it's because of Writer's Block… please understand…

Natsume: Hey, Aya!

Me: Yeah, Natsume?

Natsume: I'll kill you if you write a make-out scene between Ruka and Mikan… (Brings out two fire balls)

Me: (sweatdrops) You can't scare me with that… And what makes you think I'll write a make out scene… Well, since you mentioned it already… I'm thinking of one already! (Grins evilly)

Ruka and Mikan: (blushes)

Me: I think someone's jealous… (giggles)

Natsume: (twitches and blushes)

Me: Hehe…

Disclaimer: I don't own it… I'm too darn poor!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Whoa! That's too much beer!" Ruka screamed inside the convenience store as Mikan showed him 24 cans of beer…

"I'll pay for it, don't worry… and besides…" she paused for a while as she walked past him and to the register…

"I'll be sleeping in your place… and you won't mind if we trash the place up a little…" She said seductively…

_W-what does she mean…?_

Ruka's face flushed and confusion written all over his face… he shook his head…

"Good! C'mon! Let's go!" She said in a cheerful voice as she carried the cans to the car…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We're here…" Ruka said calmly as he led the way inside his house…

"Wow! Nice place you got here…" she said as she cheerfully jumped up and down the house…

"Well… you better behave or you'll wake my friends up…" Ruka said and glanced at the girl…

"Really? You have pets…?"

"How'd you know…?"

"Well… you're a well-known vet… and Vets normally have pets…" (rhymes, huh?)

"You're good…" He said…

"C'mon! Sit here on the couch…"

She just nodded as she watched different kinds of animals in cages of all sizes…

"You really like animals, huh?"

"Really, Really…"

"Ohh…"

Silence… Deafening silence…

Ruka sighed…

_I wonder what's she thinking about…?_

"Umm… Mikan…?"

"Yes, Ruka…?"

"Do you… already… have a boyfriend…?"

"Well…" she answered placing her fore finger on her chin "No…"

"Oh… I see…"

Silence… again…

"Why don't we play a game…? While drinking…!" Mikan shouted, quite excited…

"Okay…" Ruka smiled while grabbing a can of beer, opening it and sipping…

"What game…?"

…

…

…

…

"I know! We'll play… obey the king!" Mikan exclaimed…

"Ohh… sure… how do we play…?"

Mikan explained while drinking beer…

(This is the game that Hideki, Chii and Shimizu-sensei played on the episode where Shimizu-sensei slept in Hideki's home… they drank there too… but I kinda altered it a bit… the game I mean…)

"Oh… I get it now…" Ruka said… a bit drunk…

Mikan stood up and went to the kitchen, she grabbed two pairs of disposable chopsticks and wrote some letters…

"Okay! Ruka-kun… You pick first…"

_Ruka-**kun? **What the?_

He sighed and pick a pair… He drank first a whole can (wow!) and looked at the writings…

_King…?_

"WWWAAAIII… I'm just a slave…" Mikan exclaimed and pouted, then she turned to Ruka…

"Ne… Ruka-kun… it means you're king…" she stood up…

"What do you want me to do, your majesty…?" she added

Ruka sat there dumbfounded… he closed his eyes…

_What should I make her do…? Hmm… cook for me? Wash my clothes? Nah… I'll be making her look like a wife…_ he blushed_ Right! A sandwich…_

"Okay… my slave… Make me a sandwich…!" he commanded…

"Yes, your Majesty!" she said and went to the kitchen…

After 5 minutes…

"Here's your sandwich, your Majesty…"

"Are you hic sure that hic this hic isn't hic poisoned…?"

"Of course, your Majesty!" she replied…

Ruka grabbed the sandwich and took a bite…

"Okay! Let's do another round!" Mikan exclaimed…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thirty minutes of playing…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yay! Hic I'm the hic King!" Mikan shouted…

"Darn… hic…"

"Okay hic my slave…"

"What…?"

Mikan slowly crawled towards Ruka's half-conscious body…

"I hic want you to hic…

Kiss…

The…

King…"

Ruka's eyes widened as Mikan made her way to his body…

"M-Mikan…"

"Sshhh… someone might here us…" She said seductively…

"I know bu-" He was cut off… Mikan caught his lips with hers, Ruka's body stiffened… he began to sweat and he could feel his face was getting hot…

_She's kissing me, She's kissing me, She's kissing me, She's kissing me, She's kissing me, _

_She's kissing me, She's kissing me, She's kissing me, She's kissing me, She's kissing me, _

_SHE KISSING ME! Does it mean that…? No! She couldn't, she wouldn't… she's just drunk…_

Ruka slid his hands through her waist and he pulled her body closer… he kissed her passionately and Mikan kissed him back…

_Oh no! Darn this body… it's out of control… but still, kissing her… it feels like heaven…_

Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck… Mikan pulled back and gasped for air, but Ruka pulled her back into the kiss…

_I can't control my body…_

_Damn this body…_

_Is this really the side effects of being drunk…?_

_Oh my… I haven't really experienced these… things…_

_What if she gets pregnant…?_

_How will I take responsibility…?_

_Will I be a capable father?_

_Darn Ruka! Stop thinking of those things! Aren't you happy that Mikan Sakura, the super famous and hot celebrity, is making out with you…?_

TBC

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Yay! It's finished… Yeah… I know it's a bit short…

Natsume: too short, you dimwit!

Me: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know it's shorter than the first chap… but please understand…

Mikan: I understand you, Aya…

Natsume: you understand each other because you're both idiots…

Hotaru: I agree…

Me and Mikan: (sticks tongue out)

Me: You two don't have to say things like that…

Mikan: Yeah…

Hotaru: Whatever you say, it's not gonna make you smarter… idiots…

Natsume: (turns to super angry mode) I told you not to make any make out scenes…

Me: Yeah… I know… (Giggles)

Natsume: Wanna burn?

Me: Wanna suffer in the next chap?

Natsume: I'll kill you next time…

Me: Please review… harsh criticisms are accepted… hehehehehe…


	3. letter from America

Author's Notes: Hehe! I'm so full of energy! I'm also of inspiration! Yeah, unbelievable… I know… but still… anyway… I'm sorry if I'm not updating the story… Camping trip… I have already planned the next chapter but I still need some time to think of something… but I'm glad that there are still some who reads and reviews my stories… This fic is dedicated to…

Danavalkyrie

Janine07

Fudge chocoholic

Alrac Elric

MatsuJun

Shigure – he's my puppy…

Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own it…

Natsume: I hate you, Aya…

Me: WWWAAAAIIII! (runs to Mikan and hugs her) Mikan, he hates me… WWAAAHHH!

Mikan: Sshhh… Don't cry… as for you Mr. Hyuuga… stop bullying the lady… she's older than us, you know…

Natsume: But she acts like 5…

Mikan: Why you! Are you listening?

Me: (Sigh) you two look so cute!

Natsume: (stifles a blush) See… I told you she's 5…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan moaned as she craved for more, Ruka slid his tongue into Mikan's mouth as Mikan held onto his shirt…

"M… Mikan… We should… stop this…" Ruka said between kisses…

Mikan pulled away with confusion written all over her face…

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked

"I-it's just that…"

"What?"

"W-we just met… and I-uhh…"

"Are you saying that… y-you don't like me…?"

"N-NO! It's nothing like that… it's just that…" Ruka said as he rubbed the back of his neck…

Silence surrounded them…

"I'm tired… where can I sleep, Ruka?"

_What happened to the Ruka-kun?_

"Ruka?" she said as she waved a hand in front of his face…

"Uhh… Ahh! I-uhh… I'll just sleep on the couch… here…"

"Oh… okay…"

"You can… sleep in my bedroom…"

Mikan nodded and she stood up…

"Umm… where is it?" she asked and flashed a goofy smile

Ruka grinned and spoke "So? You're not angry? At me?"

"Of course I'm not…" she said…

"I'll wait… until we know each other a little better…" she added…

_Really! She'll wait! Wow… she's so sweet…_

"I'm going to sleep now…" She said and she yawned…

Ruka nodded and Mikan walked away…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikan walked in front of Ruka's bedroom door…

_I wonder what it looks like…_

She took hold of the knob and gently twisted it, she pushed open the door and stepped inside… her eyes widened at the sight…

_Wow! This room is so organized! It's much better than mine…_

She walked towards the bed and sat on it… she laid her hand on the mattress and felt the soft satin sheet… she then lied down and buried her face against the pillow…

_This pillow smells so… so manly…_

She rolled over and sighed… and then she fell into a deep slumber…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ruka stirred when he felt a body pressed against his… he slowly opened his eyes when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his… he pushed the body back and gasped for air…_

"_What the-"_

"_Sshhh… be quiet…" the girl said and pulled him back into the kiss…_

"_M-Mikan…?" He said in between kisses… the girl continued to kiss him and soon after, Ruka kissed back… The girl pressed her body harder against Ruka's chest while she slowly unbuttoned his shirt… she felt his chest with her finger slowly and gently cuddling his body making Ruka moan for pleasure…_

_Ruka pulled the girl's head closer and kissed her deeper…_

"_Oh… Ruka-kun…" the girl said as she pulled away from the kiss…_

"_So, you are Mikan…" Ruka replied…_

Ruka's eyes slowly opened and his body thrust itself gently… he rubbed his eyes to get a better view of the room…

_It's just a dream… Darn… I wish it was real…_

He stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen… he walked towards the fridge and opened the door… he pulled out a carton of milk and closed the door, he was about to walk away when he saw a note pinned to the fridge, it read…

_Ruka-kun,_

_Thanks for letting me stay over! I already went home because I'll be taking care of some business… I already cleaned the place up… thanks!_

_Love,_

_Mikan Sakura_

His eyes widened at the word "Love"… he looked at the placed and found it clean…

_I'm such an idiot… letting a guest clean up the house? A celebrity guest? Darn! I'm so STUPID!_

_**Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!**_

He turned and looked at the door… a guest? Early in the morning?

_**Ding-Dong!**_

The door bell rang once again…

"I'm coming!" he shouted, he took a sip on the carton and rushed to the door, he opened the door slowly and peeked out…

"Mail for a certain Mr. Nogi!" the mail man announced with its cheery voice…

Ruka opened the door wider to reveal the mail man's bulky mail bag, his left hand containing a letter…

"Where did it come from?" Ruka asked while the mail man glanced at the letter…

"From America" was his loyal answer…

"Please sign here…" The mail man handed him a clip board and pointed to a dotted line at the bottom of the paper… Ruka took the clip board and signed above the line then the mail man handed him the letter…

"Have a nice day, sir!" the mail man bid goodbye and went on his way…

Ruka sighed and looked at the letter… he turned it and read…

_Ruka Nogi_

_7014 Shimizu St. Tokyo, Japan_

He then looked at the upper right corner and read…

_Imai Hotaru_

_07728 Dark St. New York, USA_

His eyes widened and his mind screamed…

_WHAT! HOTARU!_

He ran to his room as he opened the letter immediately… he read it…

_Ruka,_

_I just wrote to inform you that I'm coming to Japan on Wednesday and I want you to pick me up at the airport… I'll be arriving there at 10:30 in the morning… and just to tell you, I'm not coming here to visit you, idiot… I've got important business with a company and I'll be visiting my celebrity best friend back there in Japan… so don't get any ideas that I'll be your girlfriend again… In your dreams, idiot!_

_Truly yours,_

_Hotaru_

_P.S. I'm sure you've already known Mikan Sakura… the famous actress there in Japan… she's my best friend…_

Ruka fell on his knees and laughed quietly…

_Typical Hotaru…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Yay! I'm finished with chapter 3! And in case you didn't know… I've decided to add Hotaru to this fic… and she's Mikan's Best friend and Ruka's Ex-girlfriend…

Hotaru: why do I always get stuck with idiots?

Me: I dunno… maybe you're an Idiot Magnet… (gets hit by the Baka Gun)

Hotaru: Don't forget… you're stuck with me… meaning you're an idiot…

Natsume: I agree…

Youichi: Please review everybody!


	4. She's Back!

Author's Notes: I'm so… Sorry for the very, very late update… I guess it's because of Writer's Block and at the same time… the school work… I have so much assignments to do… but It's so little to spend the whole day for it… did you get what I'm saying…? Well… if you didn't, don't sue me… kay? I'm also sorry if I broke my promise that I would update quickly… please forgive me… thanks to the following…

Janine07 – hey! San ba pedeng madownload yung Manga?

Disclaimer: It's not mine; I only own an account and a blog…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka heaved a sigh as he walked on the crowded streets of Tokyo… It was a nice day… Birds chirped while flying high, flowers bloomed, the majestic sun directed its warm rays to the sparkling green grass…

Yup!

It was a nice day…

Especially when you're going to the airport to pick-up your grouchy ex-girlfriend… Ruka sighed once again…

_I wish Mikan was here…_ he thought as he closed his eyes… Pictures of Mikan Sakura flashed in his mind…

_I can't believe Hotaru's best friend is actually Mikan Sakura… It's so confusing…_

"Ruka-KUN!" A cheery voice yelled, Ruka's eyes shot wide opened as he looked at the person who called him…

"Ruka-KUN!" the person called him again, Ruka smiled at the person…

"Oh, Mikan Sakura… What a nice day!" Ruka said, then he blushed…

_Oops! Wrong grammar lover boy!_

"Oh! Is it a nice day that we met?" Mikan asked…

_Oh no!_

"Y-yeah!" he blurted out, then he laughed nervously…

Mikan looked around and returned her gaze to him… making him blush…

"Umm… Ruka-kun… Are you going somewhere?"

_Well, I was just going to the airport to pick-up my ex-girlfriend which is your best friend… bla, bla, bla… it doesn't matter…_

"Well… I was just going to the airport to… pick up my…" he stopped and blushed…

"My ex-girlfriend…" he added softly…

"Really? Wow! I never thought you actually had an ex…" she exclaimed making him blush deeper…

Silence surrounded them…

"Umm… Ruka-kun…?"

"Uhh… yeah?"

"Umm… do you mind if I…"

She paused…

"If I go with you?"

Ruka's eyes widened…

"Well, you see… I'm getting bored in my apartment… so I need someone to talk to…" she said as she smiled…

Ruka smiled back… "Sure!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Where is he? He's late… I'm gonna make sure he learns his lesson…_

A Raven-haired girl in her twenties walked back and forth in the airport as she 'impatiently' waited for the person to pick her up…

"Hotaru!" Hotaru looked at the blonde-haired boy emotionlessly as he gasped for air in front of her…

"I'm sorry… I'm… Late…" Ruka said between heaves…

"You're 10 seconds late, you know…" Hotaru said emotionlessly as she glared at his ex-boyfriend…

"That's why I said I'm sorry…" Ruka said and smiled… Hotaru just glared at him as she handed him her heavy luggage…

"Carry those… They're heavy…" she said and stared at Ruka who's trying his best to carry the heavy stuff…

"You're still the same, Hotaru…" Ruka whispered…

_Still the same? Yeah… I'm still the same… The same girl who used to blackmail you when we were ten… the same cold-hearted girl who only thinks of herself… The same girl who fell for you…_

"Hey! Hotaru! Hurry up! Someone's waiting for you" Ruka yelled…

_Someone's waiting for me?_

Hotaru walked slowly to the exit… her eyes widened as she saw a girl with brunette locks and chocolate amber eyes…

_Mikan…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I stood there at the exit… Excited yet Nervous about who I'm gonna see… Ruka told me everything about his ex-girlfriend and how she's related to me…

I heaved a sigh…

This is it… I'm gonna see her again…

I heard Ruka-kun call her… I smiled as she slowly approached the exit… I saw her eyes widened when she saw me… Tears formed in my eyes… I heard her whisper my name… I smiled wider… so she didn't forget me after all…

Tears flowed down freely…

I ran towards her and I hugged her…

"Hotaru!" I shouted, oh, how I missed her so much…

I looked up at her and I saw her smiled…

"I missed you…" She whispered gently…

More tears flowed down…

"I missed you too…" I hugged her tighter and sobbed on her shoulders…

She hugged me back and after a few moments she pulled back…

"Stop wetting my clothes, you idiot…" she said in her monotonous voice…

I pulled back quickly and muttered a sorry…

Yup! She's back alright…

She grabbed my hand and smiled at me…

"Let's go, Mikan…" She said gently as she dragged me to the cab where Ruka-kun sat in…

I smiled back at her…

Hotaru…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: WWWAAAAHHHHH! It's so short! I'm sorry for the late and short update… and sorry if Hotaru's a bit OOC… (gets hit by the Baka Gun…)

Hotaru: not a bit, you idiot… but so OOC…

Me: I'm sorry… (sobs)

Natsume: Well… I guess you writer's can't do much about it… can you?

Me: No… (sobs)

Mikan: Well… Please review everyone… and Aya just wanted to ask for suggestions… Would you like Hotaru to Ruka with me? Or Would you like her to get jealous and destroy our relationship…?

Natsume: (twitches)

Ruka: (blushes)

Hotaru: (Takes picture of both boys)

Mikan: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. change

Author's Notes: Yay! Hi guys! Here's another chappie of Obsession… and umm… I'm sorry if I haven't been updating… please forgive me! Anyways… I've decided to put Natsume in this fic… (Fangirls squeal) Yeah… I was expecting that… And oh! This chap might be short… another sorry for that…

Natsume: I'm in the fic?

Me: Yeah… Aren't you glad?

Natsume: What are the pairings…?

Me: You and Ruka… will be Yaoi…?

Natsume: WHAT THE!

Me: Just kidding!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Get off me, Idiot…" Hotaru started with her monotonous voice, but instead of getting off, Mikan hugged her tighter…

Hotaru sighed and smiled, then shifted her gaze to her ex-boyfriend who was smiling in a goofy way… She rolled her eyes and glared at him… Ruka stiffened and laughed nervously, he touched Mikan's shoulder and Mikan looked at him…

"Uhh… Mikan? We should go now…" Ruka whispered

Mikan looked at him, teary-eyed, she sniffed and pulled away…

I really missed you Hotaru-chan!" she shouted

"Me too, but I'm only here for a visit…" Hotaru replied, her eyes suddenly filled with disappointment…

Silence surrounded them…

"Let's go now…" Hotaru started again and the two nodded…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I watched silently as the two girls in front of me walked side by side, I know that deep inside, they're happy to see each other again after a long time… I shifted my gaze to their hands which held each other firmly, Then I looked at Mikan… Her face was as bright as the sun, with a pretty smile flashed on her face… Then I looked at Hotaru, who seemed to be enjoying the company of her best friend. Though she kept her emotionless face, I can see in her eyes that she's happy…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hotaru-chan! What would you like for dinner?" Mikan asked

"Whatever…" Hotaru replied, Mikan pouted…

"Hey… Why are you giving me a cold shoulder? I thought you were here to visit me?"

"Stop being so whiny and shut up… can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy doing what?"

Hotaru glared at her…

"You really haven't changed, Mikan… You're still an idiot…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I shivered as the cold wind touched my skin, I opened my eyes and stood up… I looked around me and saw a pan of milk, I slowly crawled towards it and drank… I hate to admit it but, I'm too darn thirsty and too darn weak to get out of this cursed box. I finished the pan of milk and sighed, I shook my head as flashbacks flooded my mind…

"_You insolent fool! You can't even accomplish a simple mission?" Persona screeched at my ears, he smirked and slapped my face, digging his sharp nails onto my skin. I winced… but I'm used to it…_

_I looked at him and smirked… he gritted his teeth and turned around…_

"_You're fired…" he said calmly…_

"_What? I quit!" I shouted back at him and ran out of his room… He was my boss and I'm his bodyguard…_

_I heard him muttered something before I slammed the door shut, I shrugged it off and went on my way… I grabbed my coat and hat before leaving the building, it was raining outside and I can't risk getting my clothes wet, besides, I hated rain…I ran through the empty sidewalks and alleys when my stomach grumbled… LOUD… I stopped on my tracks and inhaled…_

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_Inhale…_

_Exhale…_

_I looked at my hands… they were trembling… yeah, I know, it's cold but… something's different…I shook my head and went on my way…_

_That was all I remember…_

_Oh, wait…_

_I became a cat then that guy placed me in this darn box… damn!_

I sighed, and looked up… what the hell happened to me anyway…? Me? The cold-blooded, vicious assassin of that company… whatever… what should I do to return to my normal body?

I walked back and forth the box when my knees started shaking…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Darn traffic…_

I sat on the driver seat of my Mazda Miata as I leaned my head on the wheels… **_WHAT THE HELL IS CAUSING THIS DARN TRAFFIC JAM! _**I heard the other vehicles roar and I looked up… they're moving… oh God… I'm gonna be late to work… I stepped on the pedals and my car started to be in motion… I had a left turn after a few blocks and stopped… the lights were red, of course I'd stop…

Red…

Red lips…

Mikan… Mikan! Stop thinking about her…

…

…

Darn… I can't help it…

The lights went green and I stepped on the gas… after another two blocks… I stopped and parked my car in the hospital's parking lot… I got out and locked the door… I took a quick look at my watch… the watch Hotaru gave me… I can't believe it's still working… speaking of working, got to go to work…

I saluted the hospital guard as I went inside, I walk in the elevator and hit the "6" button…

I heard the elevator ping and the doors opened… I placed my hands on my pocket and marched away…

I stood in front my office door with the keys in my hand… I reached for the door knob and inserted the key… I turned it slowly and opened the door… I heard a small grunt in side the room as I walked in… I grab the nearest hard object… an umbrella… and continued to survey the room…

I looked at the room…

Tools are fine…

The files are okay…

Desk…

Naked guy…

Drawers…

Good…

…

…

…

Naked guy!

"What the ----! Who the hell are you!" I shouted at the guy… he turned and glared at me…

He sighed as I took a step back…

"Hey…" his hoarse voice spoke…

"You were the one who named me…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Aahhh… at last! I'm finished… it's short huh? Really sorry for the late update… I've been busy with school… I really have no time to write… I'm always stressed out because of being a leader in school… so please… if you think I'm updating too late… feel free to say what you have to say… PM me, kay?

Anyways… I hope you enjoyed this chapter… Please review… criticisms are highly accepted!

Natsume: What's gonna happen next?

Me: you'll find out… not so soon…

Mikan: Why "Not-so-soon"?

Natsume: You're an idiot…

Hotaru: I agree…

Ruka: Please review…!


	6. The unexpected departure and coming!

Author's Notes: Hi Everyone!!! Chapter 6 is up… and I'm terribly sorry for the super ultra mega delayed update… anyways, summer vacation is fast approaching… so, I guess I have a little time to update since we have to review for the tests… and when I say tests, I mean TESTS… (Plural…) Anyway, guys… I hope you enjoy this new chapter… And I'm really sorry…

Natsume: Took you a long time to update…

Me: I was busy, okay!!!

Hotaru: Not a valid excuse…

Me: Miffed

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You were the one who named me… Natsume, right?" He said. His voice sounding a bit annoyed…

"WHAT?! What do you mean?!" Ruka replied in a shocked manner.

"Idiot… I was the cat you picked up and named Natsume? Remember?"

"But how-? Why-? What happened?!"

"I was cursed… So I turned into a cat… the curse didn't last for long, I guess…" The naked guy said as he flipped the pages of a book he had picked from the bookshelf…

Ruka was speechless. A cat turned into a guy… _Maybe I'm too stressed out…_

"Hey!" The guy said…

"Wait!" Ruka replied. "Who are you? What's your name?" He added…

"Didn't you just name me Natsume?"

"Well… should I call you that?"

"You named me Natsume, and then you wouldn't call me that? You're an idiot!"

"Fine!" He pouted. "I'll call you Natsume then…"

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Natsume asked…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hotaru-chan… Are you sure about this?" Mikan asked as she stood in front of the raven-haired girl…

"Yes, I am… and besides, I would only be a hassle if he were to know I was leaving…" She reasoned her face full of pain of leaving…

"Well… I hope you have a safe trip…" Mikan said, tears brimmed from her eyes and she sniffed, trying her best to keep the tears from falling…

"Take care of Ruka for me…" Hotaru whispered.

Mikan simply nodded and after that, Hotaru got inside the cab and she was gone…

…again.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So that was it?" Ruka asked Natsume as he sipped from his cup of coffee…

"I have a life, you know?" Natsume replied, taking a big bite from his burger…

Silence filled the air…

"Well, I better go… I still have a lot of patients to attend to…" Ruka stood up and Natsume grunted a reply…

Ruka walked to the parking lot and took out his keys… He opened the door to his Mazda Miata and started the engine and took off to work.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I better go to the hospital and pick Ruka…" Mikan said as she dropped the magazine she was reading… She headed to Ruka's room and reached for a loose t-shirt and a coat and she went off…

She was cold so she decided to take a cab to the hospital. It took her 10 minutes to get there. She got out of the cab and headed inside the hospital. The guard greeted her as she stepped in, she went inside the elevator and the car went up to the sixth floor. The door opened and she walked to Ruka's office…

"Ruka-kun? Are you there?" She said her voice soft and sweet.

"Ruka-kun?" She called again… she glanced at his desk and found him sleeping. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, whispering to his ears… "Ruka-kun… wake up…"

Ruka woke slowly and light flowed into his eyes… He looked at the girl beside him and realized it was Mikan.

"Mikan…" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing… just checking out your office…" She replied rather seductively…

Ruka stood up and hugged Mikan by her waist, forcing her to look at him…

"Really? I thought you came here for another reason…"

"Yeah… I was thinking of…" And before she could finish what she was saying, His lips caught hers in an instant… Mikan took off the coat she wore and revealed her petite body only wearing a long, loose shirt and only her knickers… His face got red every time her breasts rubbed against his chest… They continued kissing, Both of them craved for more and their hands touching each others' body. Ruka pulled away, gasping for air as he took off Mikan's shirt and everything else she wore… While Mikan, took off Ruka's shirt and pants (and boxers) and both of them clearing the desk of everything that was on it.

"Mikan…" Ruka whispered in a husky voice… "Lie down." He ordered… Mikan said nothing but simply obeyed.

Ruka kissed her again, his left hand massaging Mikan's breast while the other he used for support…

Mikan moaned for pleasure as Ruka's thumb caressed her rosy pink nipple… Ruka's lips parted from Mikan's, and it found its way to Mikan's other breast, sucking it and lapping with his tongue.

_WHAT THE!!! What are we doing?!_

Ruka pulled away and looked at Mikan's flushed face, his eyes filled with concern and care…

"Are you sure about what we're doing?" he asked…

She nodded…

He nodded back and he kissed her again, this time, more lovingly… He caressed Mikan's womanhood before inserting a finger, Mikan moaned for pleasure, her hands held unto Ruka's broad back… He inserted another finger and another as Mikan whimpered and groaned… Ruka pulled back and he let Mikan takeover… Mikan moving lower caught his manhood with her nimble fingers and caressed him, before putting him into his mouth… Ruka groan, his back arched unto the desk as he let his obsession take advantage of this moment… Mikan explored Ruka… She explored his length until she couldn't take it any longer… Ruka was getting harder by the minute and Mikan ached for him…

"I want you to come for me, Mikan…"

"R-Ruka… Please…"

Ruka laid Mikan unto the desk as he placed himself between her legs, He thrust his manhood into Mikan making her scream and cry for pleasure… Ruka waited for a moment before he pulled and thrust again, before he knew it, he already knew the rhythm and all he could hear was his and Mikan's shrieks and moans…

And that was all he could remember…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Wow! I can't believe I finished chapter 6 in one night… here you are! Chapter 6 of Obsession… Wow! My jaw nearly dropped!!!

Natsume: (speechless)

Hotaru: For a fourteen year-old teen… I can't believe you know that…

Ruka: (fainted)

Mikan: What? What are you guys talking about?

Me and Hotaru: You're so Naïve!!!

Mikan: Anyway, Guys! Please Review!!!


End file.
